Ol'axia (SD)
Description Nestled in a lush Swamp land Ol’axia is home ot many Black scaled dragon born. The city itself it built of mud and wood buildings with only a few stone structures, however through various magical means they enchant the mud structures to have the hardness and durability of steal. The city streets themselves are as swampy as the rest of the terrain with some buildings dug into the earth completely submerging them. Most places in the city inside and out of most buildings are cover in 2’ of black swamp water however often times sleeping areas and gear areas are kept above the water in the building. The town has few to no visitors past the Kobold merchants who dare the towns trade for the large profit that can be found and the occasional adventurer needing to restock before heading back out. The town does have a single inn/tavern/General store that is made of stone and raised from the swampy streets specifically for visitors selling there where’s or needing a nights rest. Environment Swampy, The land around the city as well as within the city is a lush swamp, In fact the outer buildings of the city often are not even noticed untill someone manages to reach the center of the town where building design makes them stand out more from the murky terrain. Inhabitants Almost exclusively Black scaled dragon born and Black dragons though a few other dragons and races sometimes settle within the town for a variety of reasons. Most find the swamp filled streets and harsh life of the town extremely unpleasant however to the dragon born who live there it is perfect and the black dragons find the swampy lairs near the town as perfect blending of protection and comfort. Nearby Locations Besides the swamps that surround the town the closest Location is the forest to the south where Taur can be found History The swamp around the town was fashioned specifically with the inhabitants of the town in mind, The black scaled dragon born while able to live in normal towns heavily preferred swampland to reside and hone there skills in as such when talk of expanding do to population came up the elder of there breed was quick to speak up and as a result the new town was founded. Few ever bother the town as they have little desire to claim such a location however they hone there skills daily on the wandering undead who seam to find the swamp a favorable location as well as other natural creatures found within the swamp. Economics Primary trade is in weaponry especially steal however they also have a large import of sand which they enchant for various means. Besides that they craft much of what they need and the lush swamplands assures a abundance of food. Over all the citizens live pretty simplistic, using the land to fulfill there neads and maintain top combat performance. Category:Swift Foot (SD) Category:Swift Foot Category:Elghinn Empire Category:Settlements (SD) Category:Settlements